


Guitar and Comfort

by Timtam033



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Guitar session, Little bit of Fluff, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timtam033/pseuds/Timtam033
Summary: What once started as a guitar session turned to something else. It also certainly didn't help for the rest of their team and Qrow to misread the situation and make them both embarrassed.
Relationships: Jaune/Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: A Day in The Life of





	Guitar and Comfort

Outside in the courtyard, the tall, nice quiet house was empty inside. However the same couldn’t be said for the courtyard as the various members of their ragtag family were off doing their own things.

Ruby and Blake were talking to one another. Ren and Weiss were teaching Oscar everything about aura. While Nora and Qrow were...competing in an arm wrestling match. 

That only left Jaune and Yang, the two blondes of their teams. 

“So remind me again why you want to hear me play?” he asked. 

“Shhh. Stop asking questions Lover Boy and just play a tune.” Yang said. 

Off in the far corner, Jaune and Yang were relaxing against the tree in the yard. Yang made a bold request and asked if he could play his guitar. 

“Well it has been a while since I last played something.” 

“Ahh that doesn’t matter. Just strum a chord or something.” 

Flexing his fingers on the fretboard, he moved his hand near the second fret and formed an E minor chord. Strumming it ever so gently, he hummed a melodic tune. Before moving his hands to the fifth fret and formed an A major chord. 

“Oooo, keep that going and I’m sure you can finish a song in a year's time,” she teased. Playfully punching his shoulder.

“Relax Yang. Like I said, it’s been a while since I last played. Just give me a couple more minutes.”

Rolling her eyes, she leaned further back onto the tree. “Alright Jaune, I’ll bite. Play to whatever your merrily heart contents.” 

Shaking his head, his finger muscles slowly glided across the guitar neck. Chords at one point and some small improvisation here and there. 

He steadily picked up a simple beat. “Here we go Yang, I think I got the groove now.” 

“About time, come on then Jaune. Serenade me like you did to Weiss.” 

“Yang! That was one time and you know it.” 

“I do but that doesn’t mean I won’t tease you about it.” she said. 

“Oh knock it off Yang,” he said. “Do you want me to play you a tune or would you prefer me go and find Weiss again.” 

Her eyes widened. “Don’t you dare Lover Boy.” 

“Haha you should have seen the look on your face-” he started to laugh but received a swift punch to his arm. “Oww. Yang? What was that for?” 

“Play the guitar now. I won’t have any other excuse.” 

Leaning into his face, Yang’s eyes had turned red. Their noses almost touching, he could feel her hot breath on him. 

Gulping loudly. Jaune quickly moved his hands back onto the guitar. “Umm...Yang?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I can’t really play if your face is right against mine,” he said. 

She blinked her eyes at him before moving her head back. “Sorry about that Jaune hehe.” 

“No. No. It’s alright, I guess I took the joke too far there.” 

“Of course you did Vomit Boy,” she winked at him. The result was like music to her ears. 

“Haha, thought you would be done with that nickname now,” he groaned. 

“Nope, never going to happen. Now hurry and play already. I’m getting bored by you prolonging this further.” 

“Hey! It was your fault first.” 

“That doesn’t matter, now hurry up.” she said. 

Shaking his head at her, Jaune played a melodic tune. It was simple but yet so powerful, each note he played resounded within him. His fingers nimbly moved from fret to fret, the strings bouncing along. 

Yang found herself lost in the music, that guitar of his was a magical spell on her. Softly rocking her head side to side, she smiled as her fellow blonde played. 

“Wow Jaune, those hands of yours are magic. How come it wasn’t like this when you asked Weiss out?” she asked. Her head leaning onto his shoulder, basking in the gentle sound of the guitar. 

“It was a stupid decison back then. I thought it would have been a good idea but I guess you know what happened,” unfazed by her question and the added weight on his body. His rhythm went on uninterrupted. 

“Well I think you just earned yourself another nickname, Lady Killer.” she giggled. 

“Haha, of course you would add another one to the ever growing list.” he sighed. 

The warmth radiating from his body sent a shivering sensation down her spine. Her head bobbing along the way his shoulder moved. She couldn’t help but feel calm and relax with his playing. 

She looked up to meet the sides of his eyes. Pure concentration on the way his fingers moved. Never missing a single beat. It was like magic to her eyes. 

Seeing that Yang was slowly relaxing on his shoulder, he took the opportunity to hum the melody. A soft and gentle tune at that, enough to make Yang slowly drift off to sleep. 

“Hmmm, good job Lady….Killer,” she mumbled. Her body was succumbing to the tune but tried as she may. The urge to drift off was too powerful to resist.

With her head rested upon his shoulder and her body leaning against his. She felt the rough vibrations of his body rocking her head back and forth. 

With the urge ever so growing, it became more difficult to resist. 

Jaune kept playing the guitar, he wasn’t aware of the effects it was having on Yang and in doing so. He completely missed the fact that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

With one final strum on the guitar. He ended the melodic tune of his. “Wow, that was pretty impressive. Don’t you agree Yang. Yang?” 

Looking down on his partner, Jaune chuckled at the sight she was in.

“Jaune? Jaune?” A distant voice shouted for his name. 

“Over by the tree!” he shouted back. 

“There you are, I was looking all over the place for you and...is Yang asleep?” Ruby asked. Blinking her eyes at him. 

“Apparently…..sooo what do you want Ruby?” 

“Ah! We were all heading back inside until we didn’t see you and Yang at all. Being the fastest member of the group, they elected against my consent to search for you both.” Ruby pouted, crossing her arms against her chest. 

“But that doesn’t matter now. Since I have found you then my job here is done.” 

“Wait! Ruby!” He tried his best to stop her from disappearing but it was to no avail. 

“Now what?” he said to himself. 

He looked back at the peaceful sight of Yang sleeping on him. She seemed so relaxed and calm. The pure smile on her face was innocent, his tune really worked a number on her. 

“I’m probably going to regret this,” he sighed. 

Setting down the guitar, he carefully moved his arms so her body rested upon them. Slowly lifting her up, he made sure that he hadn’t disturbed her. 

“Yang? Are you asleep still?” 

A quiet hum was the only response he received. Smiling, he slowly made his way into the house they called home for the past week. 

[~]

“There you guys are, do you know how sick and worried we were….” Weiss never got the chance to finish her sentence when she set her eyes on Yang. 

Just having to enter the building. It didn’t take long before one of their teammates intercepted them.

“Do you mind telling me what this is all about?” she asked. 

“Well remember the guitar.” 

“How could I ever forget. What does that have anything to do with her?” 

“She wanted me to play something and I did. However I wasn’t expecting for her to fall asleep on me.” he said sheepishly. 

Frowning, Weiss’ face scrunched up a bit. “Why did that work on her than it did on me?” 

“Well you did shut the door on his face, remember.” Appearing from her partner’s side. Ruby had managed to scare both occupants in the room.

“Ruby!” They both shouted.

“What? Oh calm down Weiss. It’s just Yang and Jaune.” she said. 

“Just?” Planting a hand on her forehead, Weiss twitched ever so slightly. 

“Yep, now come on. You still owe some partner bonding time to make up with our lost time.” Grabbing onto her arm, she practically dragged Weiss away; against her will.

“Huh? So that happened.” 

“Mmmm, Jaune what’s going on?” Awaking from her brief nap, Yang mumbled quietly. 

“Just Ruby and Weiss. You didn’t miss out on much,” he sighed. 

“Mmmm, that sounds nice,” she mumbled. “Wanna explain why you have me in your arms,” she asked. Yang didn’t want to admit it but for some reason, being in his arms made feel safe and secure. 

“Umm, you kinda fell asleep on me and I thought it’ll be rude to leave you behind.” 

Jaune, Vomit Boy, Lady Killer, Lover Boy. All terms to describe the dork she met long ago during Beacon. Now it seems like he deserved another title to add into the mix. 

“Makes sense, Sernading Slayer,” she said proudly. “Be careful with that gift, otherwise all the ladies in this household will be falling underneath your feet.” 

“Oh haha Yang. You should consider being a comedian as a second line of work.” 

“I’m already a natural born comedian, it’ll make the job way too easy for me. Got to leave some space for the competition,” she joked. Causing Jaune to roll his eyes at her. 

“Come on now Yang, let’s get to bed. I hope you enjoyed my playing, it’s not everyday I get a request on my musical instrument,” he said. Carrying her past the living room. Receiving very livid stares from the rest of their teams.  
It wasn’t until he started to climb the stairs that Nora let out an exaggerated scream. 

“Ahhhhh! Jaune! What on Remnant are you doing!” 

“Nora!” Everyone screamed at her. Upset from her recent outburst and how their ears were ringing. Even Qrow yelled at her. 

“What? This is a very serious situation here, I can’t believe Jaune is actually carrying a girl to his bed.” 

“Wait what?!” he yelled, dropping Yang onto the stairs on impulse. He didn’t understand how she could jump to such a ridiculous conclusion. All he was doing was bringing Yang up to her bed, and what did Nora mean by his bed? 

Yang on the other hand was mortified by what she heard. How could anyone on their teams honestly think that Jaune was going to bed her? Vomit Boy and herself in bed together? It can’t be, she was Yang Xiao Long. The flirt and kickass warrior that has all the boys swooping down to her feet. 

But having Nora screamed out that Jaune was going to do...to things to her was unbearable. Scrambling to her feet, she pushed Jaune off the stairs and rushed up to her room. Slamming it clam shut with a loud bang audible throughout the entire neighborhood. 

An unnatural silence perturbed the room, with the whole team's eyes widened at the scene of Jaune falling off the stairs all because Yang had frantically pushed him off. “Well...that was unexpected,” Weiss commented. 

“W-What just happened?” Blake asked. “That’s the first time I’ve seen Yang so flustered. Does that happen a lot Ruby?” 

“I-I umm…” It didn’t matter if everyone was shocked and confused because it didn’t match how Ruby thought of the whole situation. Her big sis, the one who wanted her to rely on different people other than her sister for help and get along with. Had become what Ruby once was. 

“Nope, this is the first time I’ve ever seen her like that. She’s usually the big talk but can pack one hell of a punch,” Qrow said. Looking amused by the whole situation. “Hey don’t worry about it kid, just chase after her but let me make one thing clear. I do not want to hear two kids going at it throughout the night, we all got things to worry about. We do not need to add pregnancy to that list.” 

“...Uncle!” Ruby screamed out. Launching herself at her uncle. “That’s disgusting, I don’t want to think Jaune and Yang are doing...doing that!”  
“Grrr, Ruby. Can’t you teach your uncle some basic manners? I don’t think we all wanted to know about that. I certainly didn’t want to, and I don’t think I can sleep peacefully tonight.” Weiss complained angrily. 

Jaune in the meantime was left on his ass, all confused and worried by how Yang had reacted. Wasn’t it her who wanted him to spend their free time together? Wasn’t it her to fall asleep on him? This didn’t make any sense. 

Standing onto his feet, Jaune took a moment to compose himself before surprising everyone and climbing quickly onto the stairs. 

“Jaune! What are you doing?” Weiss shouted out. 

“I’m going after Yang!” he yelled back. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Yeah. Go get her fearless leader.”

“NORA!” Chuckling to himself as he heard everyone screamed at her. Jaune stood outside her door awkwardly. His hand hovered across the wood as he pondered about his choice right here and now.

Yang had practically flown off like a bird and she was acting all strange about a few minutes ago. He had never seen her like that, normally she would have been teasing him whenever the chance arrived or whenever she would take the opportunity to hint that he had lost the scraggy part of his appearance. 

Just as he was about to knock on her door, it opened up and he was violently pulled into the room by very strong arms. 

“Y-Yang?” The room was dark, limiting his eyesight to their full potential. “Where are you? I can't do that well in the dark.” 

Moving carefully, he yelled in surprise when he felt his body pushed from behind him. Tumbling onto his feet, he tripped over but was surprised to find something soft as he landed onto his stomach. 

“Yang?” 

Suddenly a bright light blinded his eyes, stunned, he covered them and slowly peeked over it to see Yang right in front of his face with a scroll in her hand. “Yang? W-What’s going on, am I making you uncomfortable because if I am. I’m sorry for it.” 

“No, you don’t have to apologize. If anyone has to apologize, then it has to be. I shouldn’t have pushed you down the stairs and I shouldn’t have gotten so afraid. I’m sorry Jaune.” 

The soft tone in her voice created butterflies in his stomach, how could someone so carefree and brass. Become soft and timid all of a sudden? 

“Yang.” His hand trailed up to caress her cheek, greatly surprising her as she completely froze on the spot. “You have to apologize for, hell. I was more surprised that you had a softer side than the one you put up all the time.” 

“Hey! I could say the same about you, Mr Muscles now or should it be Vomit Man? Because you definitely took away the boy part all on your own,” she joked, one upping him. 

“Oh great, I’ve been promoted from Vomit Boy to Vomit Man. Life gets so much better,” he whined unhappily at the new improvement to his dreaded nickname. “Why can’t it be something more normal?” 

“Nope, can’t be anything else, sorry Jaune but that’s what you get for vomiting over my shoes on the ship for Beacon,” she said casually. Swiping her over her cheek but stopping as her hand landed onto his hand still planted there. 

Softly caressing it, Yang felt how defined and warm his hand was. Casting her eyes onto his features, she held a breath in as she noticed how much more charming he looked. 

“Damn, when did Jaune become even more handsome?” She couldn’t help the thoughts that invaded her mind, those eyes of his shimmer brightly in the light. Deep blue eyes stared deeply into her soul and she felt a cold tingling on the back of her spine. 

“Yang? Are you alright?” he asked, noticing that she had completely froze and had not said another word in the last minute or so. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“What? Oh no, no. I was distracted, sorry,” she replied nervously. Blushing, she tilted her head to the side so she could avoid that dumb look on his face. 

Why of all people who could make her a complete mess, be Jaune of all people. The team leader of JNR, the man who wanted nothing more than to ensure that his friends were happy and safe. 

Playing with her hands, Yang cautiously moved her eyes to meet him. Making brief eye contact, she slightly shifted her face so only her side met him. “Jaune, could you come over here for a sec.” 

“Umm, sure. Yang, is everything alright? You're acting differently than the Yang I know,” he said as he shifted his body closer to her. He felt the heat radiating from the both of them, the darkness around them only added in a domain of comfort and light from being closer to her. 

“No. Closer Jaune,” she said. He must have done something to dissatisfied her because he found himself inching ever so closer to her.

“Yang, what’s up with you? This isn’t normal even for your standards. You can tell me anything, I won’t judge you for any of the better. Because no matter what, you’re still the same Yang Xiao Long I met and got to know at Beacon.” 

Biting down on her lips, Yang grew redder at the minute. Hearing those caring emitted from Jaune soothe her raging emotions and slowly. Her feelings were settling down into a calm ocean. 

“Jaune, do you want to....stay the night in my room. Just the two of us,” she said softly. Turning her body so her face was directed at him. She could see a blush forming in his cheeks and it didn’t help that hers was burning furiously as well. 

“What? Yang?!” He yelled out. Surprise wasn’t the correct emotion to describe how he felt nor did he know which corresponded with how he truly felt. Of all the things she could have said, sleeping with her never made the list but here he was.

Yang Xiao Long had just asked him to sleep with her. 

“You don’t mean?...” 

“What! No! Nothing of that sort, I just want to feel the warmth of someone else in my bed tonight. I don’t want to get cold or anything like that,” she muttered angrily. Punching the side of his arm in retaliation, she found it satisfying to see him wince unexpectedly at her actions. 

“I deserved that,” he said sheepishly. Rubbing the side of his arm as her punch still stung. “But in all seriousness, do you really mean that you want to be with you tonight?” he asked. 

“Umm yeah. If you don’t mind that’s all. I don’t want to think how the rest of our group are imagining what we’re both doing right now,” she laughed nervously. It certainly didn’t help that Jaune was sheepishly smiling at her. 

“Jaune, what’s going on?” she asked. 

“Well...your uncle didn’t help by saying that he didn’t want to deal with teen pregnancy at this stage and Nora happened as well….Yeah also, I think the rest of them are probably going to give looks tomorrow morning once they see us exiting together.”  
Looking over, he saw that Yang had gone eerily quiet all of a sudden. The colour on her cheeks were drained and her mouth was gaping open. Moving his hand in front of her eyes, thankfully, she hadn’t completely left the realm of the living just yet. 

“Uncle Qrowwwww!” she cried out. Surprising Jaune, as he had just retracted his hand away from her. Gripping her head into her hands, Yang’s eyes widened at the revelation of how her stupid uncle would causally say something so inappropriate in front of so many people. 

Seeing that Yang was becoming a nervous wreck once again, he moved his hand on her back and lightly stroked it. “It’s okay Yang, come on. All this talking has gotten me quite tired and I don’t think that I would be able to go back to my room tonight.” Jaune said calmly. 

She three deep breaths in as she felt his hand moved along her back, working wonders on her as she could think more clearly than before. “Thanks for that Jaune, that really helped. Okay then, enough with all this sad love sap stuff. Let’s get ready for bed...what exactly are you going to sleep in?” 

It struck her that Jaune was still wearing his combat attire and had brought nothing else when he came over. 

“Oh, well I can just take off the armour pieces and the hoodie and sleep shirtless. That could work, how about you Yang?” he asked, while he casually started to remove his armour. Looking over, he saw that Yang had starte to take off her jacket. 

Making eye contact, the two nervously giggled before they continued to undress. After removing her jacket, Yang was left in her orange tank top. Standing up, she took her scroll and walked over to the bed. Flashing the light over to Jaune to let him know where she was, she laid down on the far right side and waited for him to finish up. 

“Come on Jaune what's taking you so lo-ahhh,” she screamed as she bounced up in the air and crashed back down again. Glaring over her, she saw that Jaune had prompted himself onto the bed and was scratching the back of his head. “Jaune!” 

“Sorry Yang. I thought it might’ve been a good idea and I was wrong,” he said. Shuffling his body closer to hers. Their noses were briefly touching each other for comfort. “I’m getting pretty tired, let’s deal with the rest of our gang tomorrow morning because there’s no way I want to face them right this moment.” 

Smiling right back at him. She wrapped her arms around his body and planted a kiss on his forehead, surprising him greatly. 

“Y-Yang?” 

“Shhh, Jaune. Don’t ruin this now,” she said before she drifted to sleep. Leaving a rather confused Jaune to process what had just happened. 

“Sometimes I wonder if I will ever understand you Yang,” he said. Shaking his head, he let his eyelids relax and soon followed suit. With both teens sleeping together they did not notice the pairs of head peeking over the door frame. 

“Alright you kids, we still got a long day ahead of us and I don’t want the lot of you to be watching them all night long,” Qrow ordered as he started to herded the six teens away from the door. He still didn’t understand why he was stuck with looking after such a ragtag bunch when he could have found a nearby bar instead.


End file.
